bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Noatun
'Noatun '''is a new setting featured in ''Bayonetta 2 ''and is a coastal town that sits at the base of the sacred mountain Fimbulventr. Much of the town's aesthetics are heavily similar to the isolated town of Vigrid from the original game but is much larger in scale. Unlike Vigrid's bunched up neighborhood, xenophobic nature and cliffside placement, Noatun is more open and friendly with its tourists, is directly harbored to the ocean and features lots of interlocking streets and buildings that liken it to the city of Venice. ''Bayonetta 2 '' As Fimbulventr is impossible to get to, due to its ability to repel travelers from even getting close to it, the residents of Noatun worship it almost like a god. Similar to Vigrid, Noatun sports heavy religious architecture, showcasing the influence of Fimbulventr's connection to the Trinity of Realities. After losing Jeanne's soul to the depths of hell, Bayonetta travels to and through the town in order to find the gates that lead to Inferno. Along the way, she encounters heavy scores of angels and ancient religious artifacts related to Fimbulventr's previous inhabitant Aesir that allow her to Witch Walk during the day. Rodin also notes that Noatun had some deep connection to the Gates of Hell many years ago and claims he wouldn't be surprised if a demonic influence were still around. Bayonetta also meets Loki in Noatun, who is also trying to get to Fimbulventr using the town as his route. Despite the interference of the angels destroying much of the town's streets and buildings, Bayonetta and Loki are able to proceed near the Cathedral of Cascades to get to Fimbulventr before a battle with Glamor sends them flying to the town's outskirts. It is here that they encounter the Masked Lumen for the first time before their battle takes to the skies above the town. Though the fight ends in a stalemate. After dealing with the Masked Lumen, Bayonetta and Loki are blown away into a moat area that leads into the Cathedral of Cascades, with Loki's power over the Remembrance of Time, the two are able to ascend the cathedral with various structures and restore the Bridge to the Heavens, whilst dealing with angels and a demon along the way. At the top of the cathedral, Bayonetta and Loki are ambushed by Valor while the two are walking across the Bridge to the Heavens, this fight causes them to plummet back down the cathedral and into underground water, at the end of this battle, Valor cuts a hole into the earth, which sucks both Bayonetta and Loki in, dragging them further underground into a vast cavern with a demonic manta ray lurking inside. Further below this cavern lies the Ancient Ruins, the personal city, and garden of god, Aesir. The real Gates of Hell also stands here. Unlike Vigrid, which was left heavily damaged and burning in the original game, Noatun only suffers minor and major damage in certain areas, leaving the city mostly intact. Mythology *In Norse mythology, Nóatún is the home of the Vanir god, Njörðr. Nóatún itself is said to be found in Heaven. Trivia *In order to accurately match the aesthetic and architecture that was being aimed for in Noatun during ''Bayonetta 2's development, the environmental artists traveled to Italy and Belgium to take photographic references of locations such as the Belgian Royal Palace, the Church of Our Lady in Bruges and the walkways and rooftops of Florence and Venice. The photographs were also used to accurately create lighting setups for the various parts of Noatun in-game. Gallery Screenshots Noatun_Screenshot_1.png|The harbor 1403867743-4.jpg|Bayonetta standing at the plaza Noatun_Screenshot_2.png|Bayonetta approaching the statue that resembles Aesir Noatun_Screenshot_3.png|A hallway restored by time Noatun_Screenshot_4.png|Underwater ruins with statues of the Umbra and Lumen clans Noatun_Screenshot_5.png|A street with a canal Noatun_Screenshot_7.png|The structure that allows Bayonetta to Witch Walk in daylight The_Cascade_Foregrounds.png|The Cascade Foregrounds, an area of the city. Noatun_Screenshot_8.png|Inside an old building with stained glass windows Noatun_Screenshot_9.png|Bayonetta and Loki in a courtyard Noatun_Screenshot_10.png|Bayonetta and Loki running through a crumbling street Noatun_BirdsEyeView.png|A bird's eye view of Noatun. Noatun_Screenshot_11.png|Bayonetta walking down a street with the Cathedral of Cascades in the background Noatun_Screenshot_12.png|Harbor market Noatun_Screenshot_13.png|A sign describes the cathedral and Mount Fimbulventr Noatun_Screenshot_14.png|Bayonetta and Loki near a large whirlpool Noatun_Screenshot_15.png|Bayonetta looking back at the harbor marketplace Noatun_Screenshot_16.png|The Room of Prayer (broken) Noatun_Screenshot_17.png|The Room of Prayer (fixed) Noatun_Screenshot_18.png|Bayonetta witch walking up the Room of Prayer Noatun_Screenshot_19.png|An exit to the Cathedral Noatun_Screenshot_20.png|The row of old buildings that are isolated in the town's canals Noatun_Screenshot_21.png|Bayonetta approaching the old tower at the end of these buildings Noatun_Screenshot_22.png|An area of the streets ruined by breakage and fire Noatun_Screenshot_24.png|A café area in the streets Noatun_Screenshot_23.png|N64-quality Burgers and Pizza for your consumption Noatun_Screenshot_25.png|A lit street path that has suffered some damage Noatun_Screenshot_26.png|The area during phase 1 of the Masked Lumen fight Bayonetta2 04.jpg|Bayonetta and the Masked Lumen fight Noatun_Screenshot_27.png|The second phase of this battle causes a destructive rearrangement in layout Bayonetta2 02.jpg|The aerial phase of the battle takes Bayonetta above the city Noatun_Screenshot_28.png|A shot of the city, cathedral and mountain after the battle Cathedral_Bridge_to_the_Heavens.png|The rebuilt Bridge to the Heavens, leading to Fimbulventr. B2extra.png B2w40.png B2w45.png Bayonetta 2 Noatun.jpg Artwork Residents Of Noatun.png|Residents of Noatun concept art Noatun Alphabet.png|The alphabet of Noatun. Citizens Noatun_Citizen_1.png|Male adult model Noatun_Citizen_2.png|Adult female model Noatun_Citizen_3.png|Child model Noatun_People.png|Bayonetta alerting a few citizens of her presence Noatun_Lovers.png|The two lovers in Chapter IV ru:Ноатун Category:Locations Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Story